Dietmar Hamann
Dietmar "Didi" Hamann (born 27 August 1973) is a retired German footballer who spent seven seasons playing for Liverpool, after joining from Newcastle United for a fee of £8 million in July 1999. Hamann left Liverpool for Manchester City in July 2006, having made 283 appearances, scoring 11 goals. During his seven years at the club, Hamann collected no fewer than nine tournament winners medals as he anchored the Liverpool midfield during the most successful era the club has seen since their heyday of the 1970s and '80s. He was a prominent figure of the treble winning side of the 2000-01 season, and helped Liverpool claim an unlikely win in the 2005 Champions League Final. He also scored penalties in the shootout wins over Milan in said final, and against West Ham a year later in the 2006 FA Cup Final. Liverpool Career Hamann primarily played as a holding midfielder for Liverpool, however he did develop a reputation for having a fearsome shot after such goals as against Leeds United in 2000, Fulham in 2002 and Portsmouth in 2004. Hamann was a key player in Liverpool's treble winning 2000-01 season, in which he celebrated victory in the FA Cup, League Cup and UEFA Cup. Hamann started in the final of all three competitions and played the duration of all bar the FA Cup final. The League Cup final against Birmingham City was decided on penalties and although Liverpool were victorious, Hamann missed his spot kick. In 2002, Hamann became the first Liverpool player since Roger Hunt in 1966 to appear in the World Cup final, playing the duration of Germany's 2-0 defeat to Brazil. This feat has since been matched by Dirk Kuyt and Fernando Torres who both appeared in the 2010 World Cup final. Hamann played a key role in Liverpool's victory in the 2005 Champions League final. Liverpool were trailing 3-0 at half time when manager Rafael Benitez substituted right back Steve Finnan for Hamann, altering Liverpool's formation in the process. Liverpool staged a remarkable comeback to level the match, which some argue was due to Hamann and the tactical change implemented by Benitez. In the penalty shootout, Hamann took and scored Liverpool's first spot kick, despite having suffered a broken toe. A year later, Hamann was to play another key role in a major final for Liverpool, coming on in the 71st minute of the 2006 FA Cup final for striker Peter Crouch with Liverpool 3-2 down to West Ham United. Liverpool drew level in injury time, and again Hamann went on to score Liverpool's first penalty in the shootout, culminating in victory for the Reds. Hamann ended his Liverpool career with 9 trophies and stats of 11 goals in 280 appearances in all competitions. Since retiring from playing, Hamann has said that it would be a 'dream' to one day manage Liverpool. Honours Liverpool F.C. *UEFA Champions League (1): 2005 *UEFA Cup (1): 2001 *European Super Cup (2): 2001, 2005 *FA Cup (2): 2001, 2006 *League Cup (2): 2001, 2003 *Charity Shield (1): 2001 Individual *44th in 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2006) *22nd in 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2013) Stats External Links * Hamann Hamann